


Bath time

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec enjoying a warm bath together.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	Bath time

‘’Ah, this is the best,’’ said Alec, relaxing back in the bathtub and Magnus happily smiled as he slipped inside of the hot water himself and he smiled as the smell of sandalwood filled him and he then chuckled when he felt Alec’s needy hands wrapping around him, pulling him closer and he just leaned back a little bit, Alec pressing in a little soft kiss against his cheek and he then closed his eyes. Alec was having the time of his life - baths with Magnus were literally the best. There was sandalwood, bubbles, warm water and most importantly - Magnus, who he could snuggle close to. It was truly the best way to unwind after long, long days and he was already relaxed. 

‘’It really is,’’ said Magnus and he placed his hands on top of Alec’s arms that were still hugging him. Ah, yes, he felt so protected with Alec sitting behind him, Magnus sitting on top of him and he was just containing his smile the best way that he could. ‘’Mind washing by hair, darling?’’ asked Magnus and he didn’t really need to ask twice because Alec was already on it and Magnus again chuckled. ‘’Eager as always, huh?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

‘’Yep,’’ said Alec and Magnus scooted a bit forward so that he could give Alec more space to work with. Alec pouted cutely when Magnus left his closeness, but he was soon going to be snuggled against him. He squeezed a generous amount of shampoo onto his hand and then gently started massaging it into Magnus’ hair, who smiled because he loved feeling Alec’s strong yet gentle fingers massaging his scalp. Alec was taking his time, spending quite a long time trying to get the shampoo into Magnus’ hair and then he decided that he wanted to try out something!

Magnus arched a brow when he heard a little snicker behind him. ‘’Alexander, what are you up to back there?’’ asked Magnus, but he received no answer. Alec was already lost in his own little world, spiking Mangus’ hair really high and then he formed it into one spike - he made Magnus’ hair look like unicorn’s horn as he combed it all to the front with his fingers and Magnus sighed, but then smiled. Alec was such a child at times, but it was adorable and he just shook his head. ‘’Alexander?’’

‘’You’re an adorable unicorn now,’’ said Alec and Magnus reached up to feel what Alec did to his hair and he started laughing because that was ridiculous and adorable at the same time. Magnus slowly turned around, the water splashing around them and Alec happily smiled when Magnus turned to him - ah, yes, he looked beyond adorable and Alec was trying no to laugh. Yes, adorable, but also funny and Magnus pouted. ‘’That’s hilarious,’’ commented Alec and the warlock gave him a little glare.

‘’Hey, you made me look like this,’’ said Magnus and then shook his head. 

‘’I’m kidding, you’re adorable,’’ said Alec quickly and then ruffled Magnus’ hair, combing it back and he then smiled. Magnus looked good even with his hair all slick back, though he was much more a fan of the spiked up hair. Or the fluffy one, the one that he was with after showers. He looked so soft like that and Magnus was barely holding back his laughter.  _ Alexander was having too much fun!  _ Maybe he should break up the fun, but at the same time he was enjoying himself and he was just laughing along.

"I see you're enjoying yourselves,’’ commented Magnus and Alec nodded proudly.’’Cutie,’’ teased Magnus and Alec didn’t really protest too much. Magnus slowly lifted himself up and then came closer to Alec, straddling his legs and he was then on top of Alec - he liked that position very much so and Alec was just glancing up, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and he brought him closer, leaning up because he wanted a kiss and he got one, Magnus leaning down, their lips slowly meeting and melting together in a kiss, that Alec quickly deepened, titling his head to the side and slipped his tongue inside of Magnus' mouth, who happily accepted him and both of them groaned.

_ Suddenly the bathtub was too small.  _

The water was splashing around them as their kisses grew hungrier, Magnus in the end pulling back, both of their faces red and they both laughed breathlessly. "Maybe, um, we should carry this on in the bedroom?" offered Magnus and Alec gulped - oh, yes, he would like that very much so! Though doing in the tub was also something that he wouldn't be too opposed of doing - doing Magnus was always amazing no matter where it happened really. His cheeks reddened at his own thoughts and he huffed.

"Yes, bedroom, soon," said Alec and pulled Magnus in for another kiss. "But let's stay in here for a bit longer?" asked Alec and Magnus grinned - a few rounds of hot make out sessions in the bathtub sounded more than perfect' actually. Magnus responded by kissing Alec again and the hunter smiled.

Bathtub time with Magnus truly was the best thing ever!


End file.
